Feliz Navidad
by Shi Kage
Summary: Sakura is someone who hides everything behind a facade. Will she get her one wish?


Feliz Navidad

At the age of five Sakura fell in love with Christmas. The presents meant nothing it was her family that made it complete. Sakura would watch the flame of the fireplace with excited eyes. The flame to her was her own heart, signifying her love. She always wanted to give her parents something special in return for it.

Sakura was now twenty and she shopped in the mall for presents. Presents for the other part of her family. Sakura grinned brightly as she saw excited kids run to greet Santa. Sakura whistled joyfully, enjoying the aura of joy around her. It was times like this that she couldn't help but act like a child on sugar. This time of year made her giddy. Especially now, she had a present for someone very special to her.

Most people would think that Sakura would be depressed knowing a fact about her. Sakura knew people may wonder about her mental condition because of this fact. In fact two years ago her parents had died in a fire at the small church they loved to go to on Christmas mornings. It was said that their final words was for Sakura to live a long and joyful life. Sakura took those words to heart and did not allow herself to slip into depression. She graduated college got a well paying and fun job.

Sakura walked into a small bakery in the mall. It was popular during this time of year, so she was shocked that there was no one there. The elderly woman who owned the bakery smiled at her. Sakura's eyes brightened at the site of all the treats in front of her. The elderly woman gave Sakura a large box and smiled. This young lady had been coming for the past two years, always buying multiple treats.

Sakura paid the elder and walked out the door. There was a tintinnabulation on all the floors of the mall. Sakura sighed sadly as she exited the doors. Once she was outside it seemed like there was such a decrease in joy. Sakura walked to her car and placed all her packages into the trunk. She walked to the driver's side and got in. The hour ride back to her quaint apartment. She took her packages out of the trunk and ran to the elevator. She had the urge to escape into her cheerful home. The air was thick with many auras of anger surrounding her cheerful one.

She hummed 'Jingle Bells' under her breath as the elevator traveled to her apartment on the tenth floor. The elevator stopped at floor seven and Sakura blushed as Naruto entered the box-like contraption. Sakura felt herself relax more when her ball of sunshine entered. Naruto was the little brother who was adorable no matter what.

"Sakura-chan what's all the stuff in your arms?"

Naruto nosed around her arms poking the packages with his finger. Sakura felt her cheerful aura becoming a slightly annoyed one. Yes he was a ball of sunshine in her life but he is annoying at times.

"Tch. Naruto stop annoying Saku-chan!"

Deidara stood at the doors of Sakura's apartment grinning at her. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and disappeared around the corner. Sakura watched the two of them and sighed. Those two were always entertaining. Thinking of Deidara made her think of Nagato though. He was a man who became her heart. The one who truly helped her through the harsh times. Sakura put her packages on the dinner room table and collapsed in a chair. Silent tears fell from her eyes as her façade broke. She wasn't the happy go lucky girl everyone thought. She was dependent on Nagato to be there and hold her. She loved him more than anything all she wanted was him.

Her phone ran in the apartment and she ignored it. Sakura allowed herself to be devoured in despair. Sakura sat in the chair memories passing through her eyes not even hearing the message until the very last words.

"What is your wish for Christmas?"

Sakura looked at a portrait over the fireplace in her small apartment. "All I want for Christmas is you, Nagato."

Sakura walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. She would sleep until late tomorrow perhaps by then this nightmare will become a beautiful dream.

Evening December 24 -

Sakura's facade was impossible to get through. Naruto had almost walked in one of her breakdowns; his acuity of his friends true feelings scared her. Sakura knew there was no way she would be able to face everybody tomorrow. She was still crying by herself at night and a void had filled her heart. A knock sounded on the door and she looked up. She opened the door and widened as a bag went over her head. Sakura screamed but no one came. She was thrown into the trunk of a car and she wanted to cry. The dulcet of a familiar tune got to her ears and she couldn't help but allow her eyelids to close.

The feeling of being picked up out of the trunk woke her up. She immediately began her kicking and screaming once again. The person, who was a male, grunted in slight pain. "How the hell is someone so small so painful?" A few laughs appeared after that, allowing Sakura to realize there was far more than just of a couple kidnappers. She stopped kicking and screaming feeling her limited energy fading. She wanted to run to her safe bedroom and cry. It was far better than where ever she was.

She was set on a plush couch and heard dozens of footsteps leave the room. With her arms no longer held she ripped the bag from over her head. She glanced around the room she was placed in and smiled. Even if she was kidnapped she couldn't help but admire the room. It was a warm room with a gorgeous fireplace with a roaring fire. She stood from the couch and walked to the desk in the middle. She fell on her ass when she saw her letters to Nagato.

"Feliz Navidad koi."

Sakura jumped into his arms and smiled brightly. She got her present for Christmas for sure.


End file.
